Tan solo una vez más
by kirauchiha03
Summary: Después de 5 meses de haber obtenido todas las respuestas y escapar de CRUEL Minho descubrirá algo que le hará arriesgar su vida por tener tan solo una vez más
1. Chapter 1

**Tan solo una vez más**. 

Minho se removió en la cama. Hace horas que había despertado pero no quería levantarse. Finalmente se puso de pie y salió de lo que algunos de los sobrevivientes llamaban cada uno a lo suyo "casa". Aun no amanecía por lo que el cielo tenía un color oscuro pero nítido, se podían observar las otras cabañas donde habitaban los sobrevivientes de CRUEL.  
En algunas cabañas dormían dos o tres personas todo con el fin de no quedarse solos, pero él no. Después de todo lo que había vivido prefería quedarse solo a volver a compartir habitación con alguien más, incluso Thomas había tomado la misma decisión que él de no ser por Aris que insistió en quedarse con él.

La ministra Paige había conseguido todo eso para que sobrevivieran. Ella se aseguró que escaparan de CRUEL y los puso en un lugar seguro El paraíso con un valle de árboles gigantescos, la pradera y el mar, tenían todo lo que necesitaban para comenzar una nueva vida y así lo hicieron, se organizaron en grupos para conseguir alimentos y viviendas. Talaron árboles para conseguir sus cabañas, y los árboles frutales les daban alimento, también había animales de granja e incluso un pequeño manantial de donde bebían el agua. Todo para que la humanidad sobreviviera pero a Minho le faltaba algo.

Camino varios minutos hasta llegar al acantilado que daba al mar. La brisa helada golpeaba su cara y lo ayudaba a limpiar el sudor. Era relajante estar ahí donde podía escapar de las presiones y sobre todo escapar de las pesadillas.  
Las pesadillas era lo peor. No había dejado de soñar con CRUEL y que toda la libertad que habían conseguido no era más que otra miertera prueba y que aún estaban en manos de la rata. Lo insoportable eran cuando veía a Newt en sus sueños; veía a Newt en el laberinto como en el pasado o lo veía convertido en un Crank, algunas veces incluso se soñaba a ambos en el prado verde junto al acantilado viviendo y conviviendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Estaba cansado de cuerpo y alma. No soportaba la idea de haber perdido tanto al ganar. Los rostros de todos sus amigos los veía constante en sus sueños pero el rostro de Newt se quedaba incluso cuando despertaba.

Suspiro pesadamente. Algunas veces había pensado en acabar con todo y arrogarse del acantilado pero no podía se lo debía a Alby, Chuck, Teresa, a los habitantes, a los no inmunes del mundo y a Newt. A su Newt por quien daría todo con tal de cambiar de lugar y ser él quien enloqueciera poco a poco hasta convertirse en Crank.

Escucho pasos que se acercaban a él. Se giró sobre si y encontró con Thomas

-¿otra vez despierto?- pregunto el recién llegado

Minho se encogió de hombros como única respuesta

-Es difícil adaptarse a algo nuevo- continuo Thomas mientras se situaba junto a Minho- a veces no puedo creer que de verdad estemos libres.

\- los sueños no me dejan disfrutar de la tan mencionada libertar

Thomas bajo la mirada a los pies. Conocía bien las pesadillas de Minho, él también las tenía pero no tan fuertes ni frecuentes como su amigo.

-Minho hay algo que he querido decirte desde que llegamos aquí- comenzó Thomas- pero no encontraba en momento adecuado con todo el trabajo que tuvimos casi lo olvide y…

-Habla de una vez larcho – Minho miro a su amigo que tenía la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera él

-Recuerdas cuando fui con Lawrence rumbo a las instalaciones de CRUEL – Minho asintió- yo…encontré a Newt en el camino

Sintió como se le encogió el corazón, la mera mención de Newt y sobre todo imaginarlo convertido en un alocado Crank lo volvía loco.

-olvídalo…

-Pero eso no es todo. Hable un poco con él. Al principio quise convencerlo de que me acompañara pero fue lo mismo que en el palacio y… me pidió que lo matara

Minho contuvo la respiración

-Claro que no lo hice- se apresuró a decir Thomas al ver la expresión que el otro ponía- hui de él antes de que hiciera una estupidez

-Está bien larcho no tienes porque…

-Aún hay más. Cuando estuve dentro y querían diseccionar mi cerebro los doctores me dejaron solo en una habitación donde estaba todo lo relacionado con el experimento y el Área

Minho asintió. No sabía Porque Thomas le daba tantas vueltas al asunto pero presintió que se trataba de algo malo, la forma de hablar de Thomas, sus movimientos y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo le decían que era algo muy grande

-Había también expedientes sobre todos nosotros- continuo Thomas- pantallas de monitoreo y…

Thomas hiso una pausa y miro a Minho sin saber si decidirse a decir o no lo que había visto

-Datos sobre una nueva variable para los experimentos. Un sujeto de prueba alguien a quien pudieran controlar con el dispositivo que llevábamos en la cabeza. Lo programaron para que actuara como un Crank. Creo…creo que… era Newt

De pronto a Minho le falto aire en los pulmones, le pareció que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y en un punto se sintió lo más pequeño en el universo. Le parecio seguir escuchando hablar a Thomas pero no le prestó atención hasta que su amigo menciono la posibilidad de que Newt aun estuviera con vida

-¿Qué…- a minho le fallo la vos, quería hacer preguntas asegurarse que lo que había oído era verdad

-No sabía cómo decirlo. No quería lastimarte y darte falsas esperanzas-

-Newt puede estar vivo y tú esperas cinco malditos meses –reprocho Minho con enfado

-No. Puede que no se trate de Newt. En los documentos decía que habían perdido al sujeto de prueba, que el dispositivo había sido destruido

-¿Y si él se dio cuenta?- interrumpió Minho- si el mismo se deshizo del dispositivo

-No podría haberlo hecho solo, de lo contrario hubiera muerto. Minho… no hay muchas posibilidades de que se trate de Newt ni mucho menos que después de este tiempo siga con vida

A Minho se le hiso un nudo en la garganta. Si Newt era el "sujeto de prueba" y se había desecho del dispositivo eso significaba que se había recuperado pero habían pasado cinco meses desde ese entonces y sus posibilidades de vida eran nulas. No había forma de que viviera tanto tiempo en un mundo rodeado de terminantes Cranks

Un enorme enojo le subió por la garganta y sin poder evitarlo golpeo la cara de Thomas que retrocedió unos pasos del impacto

-¡Maldito idiota!- estallo Minho- y esperaste todo este tiempo para decirlo

-Aunque el sujeto de prueba se tratara de Newt es imposible que siga con vida

-Cierra tu boca garlopa-repuso Minho. Por un segundo su vos pareció dolida- es tu jodida culpa. Tú fuiste el que decidió dejar a Newt en el palacio de los Crank, lo dejaste en la ciudad en lugar de llevarlo contigo y ahora lo dejas a la suerte solo porque no estabas seguro si se trataba de él o no

Al escuchar eso a Thomas se enfureció. Se acercó a Minho y le pego un puñetazo en la cara. Minho retrocedió un poco después salió disparado hacia adelanta y arrojo a tomas al suelo con una zancadilla

Los dos forcejearon en el suelo mientras sacudían brazos y piernas tratando de lastimarse

-¡Basta!-grito de pronto Aris que se encontraba a unos seguros pasos de ellos- ¿Qué le pasa? Se volvieron locos

-Es su culpa-exclamo Minho mientras se ponía de pie

-No importa de quien es la culpa- dijo Aris- estuvieron a punto de caer al acantilado

Por un momento a Minho no le pareció mala idea que los dos hubieran caído al acantilado

-Minho de verdad lo siento no sabía…

Minho se acercó a Thomas que se había puesto en pie y lo tomo por la camisa con fuerza

-Escúchame miertero Newt está muerto y es por tu culpa – acto seguido soltó a Thomas que cayó al suelo y sin decir nada más se marchó de ahí

El cielo ya había aclarecido por completo. Algunos de los sobrevivientes estaban ya despiertos y ponían en marchas sus tareas laborales. Minho camino hasta llegar a la orilla del mar, se sentó sobre unas rocas dejando sus pies colgar. Por unos momentos no pensó en nada dejo que la ira saliera de su cuerpo. Sentía la terrible necesidad de destrozar todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente. Estaba enfadado con todo y con todos sobre todo con Thomas, se suponía que él era su amigo y le había guardado un secreto tan importante.  
Se suponía que Thomas lo apoyaba, él conocía sus sentimientos hacia Newt. Todo había pasado tan rápido en el Área cuando Thomas llego solo le basto dos días para descubrir los sentimientos de Minho hacia Newt y cuando le pregunto no pudo negarse.

Pero esos días habían quedado atrás, ya no estaban en el área y Newt no estaba con ellos. Cuando Minho volvió a fijarse a su alrededor se dio cuenta que la tarde había caído sobre él le pareció tan lento el tiempo cuando pensaba en el Área y todo lo que habían dejado atrás.

-Te estuve buscando- la vos de Aris lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Menos mal que se escóndeme bien –respondió Minho – o tú eres pésimo buscando

Aris levanto las manos en son de paz

-Thomas me conto lo que sucedió-dijo

-Debería golpear su cara miertera

-Creo que ya lo hiciste- Aris se sentó junto a Minho- No vengo a justificarlo pero lo que hiso fue para protegernos a todos. A ti sobre todo

-Muy amable de su parte preocuparse por mí- hablo con sarcasmo- ¿pero de que protegió a los demás? De no poder dormir en las noches porque un tipo al que no conocieron lo hicieron creer que era un Crank y murió como uno

-No. Hubieras arriesgado tu vida y la de los demás con tal de traer con vida a Newt

Los ojos de Minho se abrieron sorprendido. Se levantó de pronto y salió corriendo hacia las cabañas con Aris detrás.  
Cuando llego a las cabañas se dirigió rápidamente a la de Thomas y Aris. Entro en ella y se encontró con Thomas organizando unas cosas

-Minho ¿puedes decirme que te paso?-pregunto Aris que entro después a la cabaña

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Thomas

Por unos momentos reino el silencio en la cabaña. Minho fue quien rompió el amargo silencio

-quiero que me escuchen bien- hizo un pausa para mirarlos- desde que llegamos a este lugar he hecho lo que todos querían, lo que he podido para sacar a todos adelante. Pero ahora voy a hacer lo que realmente quiero y se pueden ir al diablo si les gusta o no

Thomas y Aris se miraron en silencio y asintieron

-Lo que quiero es ir a buscar a Newt …


	2. Capítulo 2

Lo que escucharon Aris y Thomas no lo podían creer. Se miraron en silencio sin saber que decir, Minho parecía realmente decidido y sabían que un dialogo simple no haría que su amigo se retractara tan fácil con su decisión.

-Es una locura Minho-hablo por fin Thomas

-Tú vete al diablo-dijo Minho y apunto con su dedo a Thomas- para empezar es tu jodida culpa, no hubiéramos dejado atrás a Newt si hubieras hablado antes

-No sabemos si Newt es la variable- se defendió Thomas

-¿Y cómo planeas ir?- pregunto Aris

Minho lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero aunque no quería admitirlo no tenía idea de cómo llegar hasta Denver. El único modo era utilizar el berg que estaba en el paraíso desde que llegaron pero nunca había utilizado más de ver si estaba en funcionamiento por miedo a que fuera rastreado.

-Con el Berg- respondió resignado ya sin alguna otra idea

-Es inútil. No sabes pilotearlo

-Aris puede enseñarme-dijo Minho volteando a ver al susodicho- Jorge te enseño y tú puedes hacer lo mismo

En ese momento entro la cabaña Brenda.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al darse cuenta dela tención- Los vi corriendo ¿Qué sucede?

-Tomare el Berg-se apresuró decir Minho sin la aprobación de los demás

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué demonios quieres el Berg?

-Para ir por Newt- respondió Minho intentando no alzar la vos

-¿Qué?

Thomas dio un paso hacia adelante y después le dio una breve explicación de lo que sucedía a Brenda y de la probabilidad casi nula de que Newt estaba con vida

Para cuando termino la explicación, Minho tenía dolor de cabeza, tantas vueltas al mismo asunto lo volvían loco solo estaba perdiendo tiempo, tiempo para Newt que probablemente estaba terminando

-Estas seguro que se trata de Newt-pregunto Brenda

-No.

-Y tampoco hay posibilidad de que esté vivo

-Eso no me importa-Hablo Minho viendo con rudeza a cada uno de ellos-iré a buscarlo

Al final después de una hora de discutir, de ir y venir, de las probabilidades y riesgos que existían, decidieron por apoyo de Brenda dejar hacer lo que quisiera a Minho

-Pero antes debemos hablar con Jorge-dijo Brenda al finalizar la discusión- él tiene el control sobre el Berg y debe enseñar a Minho a manejarlo. Por lo menos llevara una semana en aprender lo básico y pilotearlo

-No será necesario-exclamo Aris- yo piloteare el Berg. Iré con Minho a Denver

-¿Que?

-Yo también iré- dijo Thomas y miro a Minho que estaba a punto de reclinar la oferta- Newt también es importante para mí. Lo deje una vez pero no lo volver a hacer. Así que iré, digas lo que digas

-Bien- Brenda asintió resignada- ahora solo queda ir con Jorge

Discutieron un poco más sobre sus probabilidades y los riesgos que corrían, después salieron para hablar con Jorge que se negó indiscutiblemente al principio pero después de casi toda la noche de discusión lo convencieron para que les entregara el Berg y él junto con Brenda se hicieran cargo del lugar ellos solos mientras regresaban.

Esperaron hasta el alba para abordar el Berg. Tomaron provisiones y armas. Se fueron en silencio para que los demás sobrevivientes no se alarmaran con su partida. Minho solo quería estar solo esos momentos, así que uso su dolor de cabeza como escusa y se aisló de los otros dos. Encontró un asiento junto a una ventanilla alejado de sus amigos pero no lo necesario, aun podía verlos platicando.

Se recostó en la silla y miro por la ventanilla sintiéndose más desesperado que nunca. A pesar de que tenía la horrible necesidad de golpear algo para liberar su frustración se obligó a mantenerse calmado. Pensó que tal vez lo que estaban asiendo era toda una locura, que Newt era un Crank y aunque no fuera así era casi imposible que siguiera con vida después de tanto tiempo. Pero tenía que asegurarse de todo eso, quería ver con sus propios ojos que había perdido a Newt para siempre, que la poca esperanza que vagamente se había podido dar había desaparecido.

Lo amaba. Ama desesperadamente a Newt.

No había podido evitar enamorarse del él mientras vivían dentro del área. Cuando conoció Newt le pareció el típico chico tranquilo, amable y condescendiente que siempre veía primero a los demás que a él mismo pero le sorprendió encontrar también a un chico fuerte, valiente y capas de pegar un puñetazo cuando lo sacaban de sus casillas tal y como lo hizo con él en su primera discusión.  
Pensó en todo lo que habían vivido juntos y en las oportunidades que desaprovecho para confesarle todo lo que sentía a Newt y también por la razón que no lo hizo. Por el mismo Newt, por el miedo que lo paralizaba al pensar que perdería la amistad de este para siempre y lo rechazara.

Pero ahora era libre. Libre de CRUEL y libre de todos los miedos. Y a pesar de que temía lo que venía, también tenía una sensación de verdadera libertad y esperanza.

Finalmente el sueño y el cansancio lo aparto de esos pensamientos, y cayo dormido.

Minho se despertó mareado con un vago dolor de cabeza. Se levantó y tallo un poco sus ojos para despejar su mente. Thomas y Aris estaban sentados junto a la cámara de mando pero no les hizo caso. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Sin darse cuanta había pásalo la mayoría del viaje encerrado en sus tormentosos sueño. Estaban a punto llegar a Denver.

-Hey! Minho-grito Thomas al ver ya despierto a su amigo

Minho se acercó poco a poco a ellos, se dio cuenta de que el Berg comenzaba descender

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Minho dirigiéndose a Aris

-bajaremos aquí-informo Aris- es muy peligro que un montón de Crank nos vean llegar con el Berg y si volamos sobre la ciudad se darán cuenta y nos seguirán

-El plan es aterrizar y caminar hasta Denver- dijo Thomas- Nos aremos pasar por Crank tal y como lo hicieron Brenda y Jorge, después buscaremos a Newt

-Bien-Minho asintió – pero que sucederá si no encontramos a Newt en Denver?

-Estará ahí- hablo Thomas- créelo

Minho ya no dijo nada y dejo que los demás decidieran el mejor modo de llegar hasta su destino. Había viajado lo suficiente con los Crank como para conocerlos y saber el peligro que podían correr con el más pequeño descuido

Cuando aterrizaron el Berg se colocaron unas mantas encima para salir al sofocante sol. Caminaron durante casi todo el día hasta llegar a los primeros edificios abandonados fuera de la ciudad donde decidieron pasar la noche y tomar algo de comida para recuperar las energías perdidas. Ninguno de los tres intercambio palabras solo se dedicaron a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y buscar la mejor manera para encontrar a Newt

Al amanecer continuaron su camino. Después de un rato visualizaron a lo lejos los primeros movimientos de la ciudad. Un pequeño grupo de Crank no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba sobre el camino que llevaba al centro de Denver. Sin que nadie los viera, los tres se dirigieron detrás de un edificio en ruinas.

-¿bien cuál es el plan?- pregunto Aris- ¿Cómo nos acercamos a ellos?

-supongo que tendrán hambre. Usaremos eso para acercarnos a ellos

-Si claro- dijo Minho- y supongo que nosotros seremos la comida perfecta

-No-contradijo Thomas-les entregaremos lo que nosotros llevamos y les prometeremos más a cambio de que nos dejen unirnos

-¿Seguro que funcionara?

-Tal vez. La mayora no se ve que este más allá del limite

-Eso nos dejara sin provisiones- hablo Aris- sin mencionar la probabilidad que nos ataquen y se nieguen a aceptarnos

-Si eso ocurre, usaremos las armas- Minho se apartó un poco de ellos. Saco la cabeza por un hueco del edificio para ver al grupo que se acercaba en donde se encontraban -Los convenceremos de que sabemos dónde hay comida en la ciudad. Es mejor pasar por la ciudad con un grupo de Crank como acompañantes. Aprovecharemos eso para preguntarles sobre Newt y buscarlo

-¿y el plan B?

-Matar al líder –dijo Thomas –esperemos que los demás nos sigan

-Ambos son muy optimistas. Y si todo sale mal

-Entonces buscaremos solos a…-Minho no pudo terminar la frase ya que un Crank con ropa desgastada apareció frente a ellos.

Aris y Thomas se pusieron en guardia pero ninguno saco las armas que llevaban escondidas, de pronto más Crank aparecieron. El grupo que habían visualizado estaba frente a ellos.

Los tres se miraron en silencio y sin palabras decidieron seguir el plan. Levantaron ambas manos sobre su cabeza en son de paz

-¿Quiénes son?-hablo uno de los Crank

Minho lo identificó como el líder. Al igual que el resto de los Crank llevaba ropa desgastada y sucia. Era un hombre alto, su cuerpo decía que hace tiempo había sido un hombre robusto pero ahora solo era la sombra de eso con la mandíbula dura, llevaba demasiadas cicatrices en su cuerpo.

-Mi nombre es Thomas. Ellos son Aris y Minho

El Crank miro de arriba abajo a Thomas, Aris y a Minho. Se dio cuenta de que llevaban bolsas con ellos

-Estamos solos y los Crank no sobrevivimos solos- dijo Thomas directamente

-Bonita ropa- comento el Crank líder mirando a Thomas

Minho se pateó mentalmente. Como no se les había ocurrido llevar la apariencia más creíble a de un Crank. En comparación a los verdaderos ellos se veían bien alimentados.

-A mí me gusta este chico- hablo otro Crank apuntando hacia Aris. Thomas dio un paso colocándose frente a Aris ocultándolo de la vista del Crank

-¡Yo soy el que manda!- exclamo el líder amenazando a todos

Varios Crank retrocedieron de su lugar alarmados por el todo de vos de su líder que volvió a hablarle a Thomas

-Ustedes no se ven en huesos

-No. Sabemos dónde hay mucha comida. Si nos dejan unirnos los llevaremos hasta ella- se apresuró a decir Thomas al ver que los Crank perdían el miedo y se acercaban a ellos

-¿Dónde?

-En la ciudad. Debemos ir todos juntos

El Crank líder esbozo una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-No…-el líder levanto el brazo apuntando hacia la ciudad- Ya no hay más ciudad ¡Boom!

Y como si lo hubiera invocado se escuchó una enorme explosión que sacudió los edificios. Los Crank comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y a bailar en sus lugares. Minho giro hacia el centro de la ciudad y comprobó que de ella salía una enorme cantidad de humo. Más explosiones se escucharon en toda la ciudad. Una explosión cerca de ellos ocasiono que el edificio de al lado se derrumbara. El grupo de Crank se dispersó tratando de huir

-Tenemos que irnos- grito Thomas por encima del ruido de los escombros al caer- Toda la cuidad va a explotar

Corrieron en la dirección de la que venían ignorando a los Crank que iban y venían en todas las direcciones. Llegaron hasta el edificio donde había pasado la noche anterior. Se refugiaron ahí mientras recuperaban el aliento

-¿Qué pasa?

-Parece que esos locos decidieron acabar con todo-hablo Minho con la vos entrecortada. Dio un puñetazo contra la pared- ¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos a Newt así?

-Volvamos al Berg- sugirió Aris – podemos volar sobre la ciudad. Con el caos que hay será difícil que los Crank nos sigan

Minho y Thomas asintieron y se apresuraron a llegar al Berg. Les tomo menos tiempo regresar ya que iban corriendo. Arriba del Berg les tomo tan solo unos minutos ir a la cuidad.

Como habían dicho todo era un verdadero caos. Las explosiones habían destruido casi toda la cuidad, los edificios se habían derrumbado y los que no duramente se mantenían en pie. Había pequeños y grandes incendio por todos lados y donde quiera se veían Crank tratando de salvar su miserable vida pero desde arriba del Berg ninguno era lo suficientemente visible para reconocerlo

-Intenta volar más bajo-dijo Minho desesperado

-Imposible. El humo es demasiado denso y los motores pueden fallar

-Da la vuelta –dijo Thomas ganándose una dura mirada de Minho- esos Crank sabían de las explosiones y estaba huyendo. Puede que su grupo no haya sido el único y estén refugiados en otros lados

-De verdad Thomas- asintió Minho – no eres tan tonto como pareces

Thomas no dijo nada solo sonrió mientras que Aris hacia girar el Berg. Después de unos minutos de volar notaron a un grupo de personas que huían de la ciudad en dirección al sur y siguieron esa dirección. A lo lejos unos escombros comenzaron a aparecer

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Thomas pero su duda fue aclarada cuando el Berg avanzo más y distinguieron los retos de un edificio circular enorme con paredes blancas -

-No me lo creo- susurro Aris sin apartar la vista

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Minho- Bienvenidos a casa o lo que queda de ella. Bienvenidos a CRUEl

Lo que antes era un complejo con enorme con edificios anchos y una torre en medio ahora solo se veía un puñado de paredes mal puestas. La enorme torre había desaparecido y las murallas blancas estaban llenas de grietas y hoyos.

-Jamás pensé que me alegraría tanto de ver a CRUEL-bromeo Minho

-Thomas tenía razón –dijo Aris haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia abajo

Un grupo numerable de Crank se encontraba abajo viendo el humo que emergía de la ciudad pero al ver al Berg la mayoría tenía su cabeza hacia arriba

-Crees que este sea su refugio

Minho iba a contestar que si cuando sintió como su corazón se detenía. Solo le tomo un segundo reconocerlo entre todos los Crank de abajo. Era Newt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

El silencio se apodero de Minho. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón salirse de su pecho. Ahí abajo se encontraba Newt. Quiso gritar pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta mientras un dolor agudo se acomodaba en su pecho.

Su mente estaba clara "_Newt estaba vivo" _

Podía ver por la ventana el rostro inexpresivo de Newt mirando el berg desde abajo. Junto a él había un pequeño grupo de Crank que también los miraba.

Sin pensarlo se acercó a la ventanilla de emergencia, sintió como perdió el control de su cuerpo y la abría.

Un aire frio entro por la ventanilla despertando a Thomas y a Aris que aun mantenían la vista en el viejo edificio de CRUEL sin percatarse de la presencia de Newt

-¡Minho!-grito Thomas

Minho no lo escucho y se apresuró a salir por la ventana pero antes de que pudiera incluso saltar Thomas se apresuró a tomarlo por el brazo y regresarlo de un fuerte golpe

-¿Pero qué haces?-pregunto Thomas irritado- estás loco o que

-¡Es Newt!-grito Minho- Newt está ahí abajo

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al uniso Aris y Thomas después de entre los Crank de abajo comenzaron a buscar a su amigo hasta encontrarlo

Las palabras también quedaron atoradas en la boca de Thomas quien no lo podía creer, ahí abajo se encontraba Newt mirándolos.

Minho volvió a ponerse de pie

-Aris aterriza- ordeno Minho

-No-la vos de Thomas se hizo notar y se volteo hacia Minho que estaba a punto de protestar- es muy peligroso bajar aquí. No lograríamos ni llegar a Newt y también lo pondríamos en peligro.

Minho no pudo más que cerrar la boca, sabía que Thomas tenía razón y no quería poner en peligro a Newt de nuevo.

Aris siguiendo las instrucciones de Thomas, alejo el berg unos cuantos kilómetros de CRUEL y de la ciudad, no querían perderlo por algún tipo de descuido. El edificio que antes era CRUEL les quedaba a una hora de camino. Minho no espero a tomar sus cosas y comenzó casi a correr. Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho al solo recordar la calidez de Newt. Tenía que rescatarlo, llévaselo con él a donde quiera fuera del alcance de los otros CRANK porque Newt no era uno de ellos, era inmune como los demás en el paraíso y ahí es donde pertenecía.

Después de una agitada carrera comenzaron a distinguir las ruinas de CRUEL. Los tres ex habitantes cada vez se acercaban más hasta que una muralla destruida los cubría de los ojos de los Crank. Apenas estaban recuperando el aliento cuando escucharon pasos a su alrededor. A Minho no le dio tiempo de ponerse de pie, ya que de la nada sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo tiro al suelo y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Minho recobro sintió un silbido agudo que le recorrió el cerebro desde su oreja, detrás de su cabeza sintió el dolor pulsante con el que lo habían dejado inconsciente. Intento ver algo pero todo era oscuro, de inmediato se dio cuenta que una cinta negra cubría sus ojos. Quizo moverse pero algo sujetaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuanta de lo que había pasado. Algún Crank o vario de ellos los habían encontrado y dejado inconsciente (o al menos a él) para llevarlos dentro de CRUEL y asegurarse de que no escaparan y quien sabe que planeaban hacer con ellos.

-rayos…-musito con enfado

-¿Minho?- de pronto escucho la voz de Aris

-¿Aris? ¿Dónde estás?- Minho siguió la voz de Aris muy cerca de él por su derecha-¿Qué demonios paso?

-Esos Crank nos estaban esperando. Fue una emboscada. Te sacaron del juego de un solo golpe, después a Thomas y por ultimo a mí

-¿Y Thomas?

-Supongo que muy cerca de nosotros. No han venido desde que nos abandonaron aquí

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-No lo sé, quizás dos o tres horas. Fui el único que quedo consciente pero es difícil saber cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido dentro de uno de los laboratorios de Cruel y con los ojos vendados

Minho se maldijo a sí mismo, era obvio que los esperaría una trampa. Ese grupo de Crank era diferente; no se habían precipitado a encontrarlos de camino a Cruel, al contrario, los habían esperado pacientemente refugiados en las murallas del antiguo edificio y ninguno por lo que había alcanzado a ver, se veía más allá del límite. Era un grupo organizado y listo, por algo se mantenía refugiados y sobreviviendo en Cruel.

-¡Aris! – la vos ronca de Thomas se escuchó a unos metros de Minho

-Tom ¿estás bien?-pregunto Aris

-Si ¿y tú?-pregunto Thomas. Después se escuchó como se arrastraba hasta llegar a Aris- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Estoy bien. El grupo de Crank nos encerró dentro de un laboratorio debajo de Cruel

-Yo estoy muy bien gracias, por mí no se preocupen –interrumpió Minho

-Minho-hablo Thomas- ¿Dónde estás?

-Cómo quieres que sepa dónde estoy si no puedo ver nada-respondió irónicamente- Mejor busca una manera de cómo salir de aquí

-¿aun tienes las armas?

Minho se revolvió. Era difícil cuando sus manos eran sujetadas pero lo intento, no sintió las armas debajo de sus ropas pero aun guardaba la pequeña navaja escondida en su pierna.

-Solo una navaja -Minho intento tomarla, podía sentirla debajo del pantalón pero no podía tomarla

-Espera Minho-le advirtió la vos de Thomas- escucho algo

Minho detuvo sus movimientos y agudizo su oído. Al principio solo podía escuchar su respiración y la de sus amigos pero poco a poco le llego el sonido de algo acercándose. Eran pasos de una o dos personas tal vez, que se acercaban cada vez más, al final escucho el rechinido de una puerta abrirse. Aguardo la respiración, solo se escucharon pasos dentro de la habitación que iban de una orilla a otra, como un león enjaulado.

-¡Estúpidos Munis!- se escuchó la vos de un hombre que estaba realmente enfadado-se creen que pueden hacerlo todo

Se pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Lo más seguro era que el Crank había golpeado algo

-No somos munis-dijo minho tratando de calmar al hombre

-No trates de engañarme. Estamos locos pero no somos tontos

Otro sonido se volvió a escuchar pero esta vez más fuerte y más cerca

-¿Qué estás haciendo? pregunto una segunda vos, la de una mujer

-voy a deshacerme de estos desgraciados

-Él se va a enojar, son sus prisioneros

-Yo los capture son…

-Son los prisioneros de todos –interrumpió la mujer

-No importa, es mejor deshacernos de todos ellos de una vez-dijo el hombre. Tomo a Minho por la camisa después lo levanto, después sintió como otras manos lo tomaba de nuevo y lo regresaban al selo de un golpe

-Ellos saben dónde está el Berg, con el que volaban. No puedes matarlos- rugió la mujer

-solo hay que caminar hacia el norte, ellos venían de ahí

-¿Y cuánto hasta el norte crees que tenemos que caminar?- una tercera vos se escuchó desde la puerta

El corazón de Minho dio un salto. Podía reconocer esa vos en cualquier lugar, ahora era más ronca pero sin duda era la vos de Newt.

-Ne…-la garganta de Minho se quedó seca, quiso hablar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca

-Espera Minho- susurro Thomas que también reconoció la vos de su amigo

-No mucho –continúo el hombre con vos desafiante. Se notaba que había cierto temor y respeto cuando se dirigía a Newt-estos desgraciados llegaron en tan solo medio día

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no dieron la vuelta en algún lugar?-respondió Newt, su vos era tranquila y al responder salió una pequeña risa, como si no se tomara en serio cualquier comentario de aquel hombre- o planeas enviar miembros a que rastreen toda el área y se expongan a que los asesinen

-Bien –respondió el hombre resignado con enfado- pero no los necesitamos a todos

-¡Esa decisión es solo mía!-grito Newt. Hubo un momento de silencio-ahora largo de aquí

-Pero…

-Basta Riho-hablo la mujer también molesta- vámonos de aquí

Se escuchó un gruñido por parte del hombre y después varios pasos que abandonaban la habitación. Minho no podía resistir más. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿O porque Newt no los había desatado? Estaba seguro que se trataba de Newt, pero aun así este no los había reconocido o ayudado. Todo era tan confuso. Tenían que salir de ahí y después rescatar a Newt.

Trascurrieron unos minutos en total silencio hasta que Thomas se atrevió a hablar

-Parece que estamos bien por ahora

-Hasta que el tal _"Riho"_ regrese. Tenemos que salir de aquí ya

-Claro primero desátame las manos y luego…

No pudo continuar. Se escucharon pasos dentro de la habitación que se acercaban a ellos. Minho contuvo la respiración, por un momento creyó que _Riho_ había regresa desafiando las ordenes de Newt. Escucho ruidos extraños cerca de él, junto a Aris. Después sintió algo puntiagudo en sus manos y cortaban las sogas que las sostenían. Se llevo las manos a la cara y se quito la soga de sus ojos. Al principio lo cego la luz de la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Veía todo muy brillante y borroso hasta que poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando. Observo frente a él a Aris ayudando a desatar a Thoma.

Alguien los había ayudado. Se giró sobre si, hacia la salida y ahí recargado en el marco de la puerta estaba Newt.

Minho se quedó paralizado. Sintió como sus piernas le fallaron al querer levantarse. Frente a él estaba la causa de sus insomnios y pesadillas. Newt. Se veía totalmente diferente pero en esencia era el mismo. Su cabello rubio estaba largo, como anteriormente por encima de los hombros. Tenía moretones, cortadas y cicatrices por todos lados, unas más viejas que otras. Estaba sonriendo mientras los veía con los brazos cruzados por el pecho

-Newt- el primero en hablar fue Thomas que salió corriendo con su amigo y lo abrazo fuertemente. Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-Perdóname Newt…yo no…

Minho también se levanto y corrió hacia Newt. Lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno, que Newt se quedara en la protección que sus brazos le daban. Quiso decirle todo lo que guardaba pero lo las lágrimas se lo impedían. Se separó un poco de Newt para poder ver su rostro. Una cicatriz estaba en su mejilla izquierda pero sin duda cuando vio en los ojos, encontró al mismo chico amable, sincero, fuerte del que se había enamorado.

Aris también se acercó y saludo a Newt con un movimiento de cabeza que fue correspondido

-¡Vaya shanks! Creí que jamás los volvaria a ver –dijo Newt -¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Venimos por ti-respondió minho

-Eso no es sorpresa-dijo Newt con calma y sonrió - se lo he dicho a Tommy dos veces. No pueden ayudarme, soy un maldito Crank

-No Newt-hablo Minho-no eres un maldito Crank, eres uno de nosotros. Todo era otra maldita prueba. Thomas encontró las variables, de que alguien que era controlado para comportarse como un loco. Díselo Thomas

-Es verdad Newt- apoyo Thomas-el dispositivo en tu cabeza te hacia actuar de esa manera solo ven…

-Y como saben que se trataba de mí- Newt vio como Thomas iba a responder algo y levanto la mano para callarlo- de verdad Shank soy un maldito Crank. Lo siento en mi cabeza, es difícil de explicar pero sé que lo soy y que estoy en el lugar correcto

-No Newt, solo se trata del dispositivo-insistió Minho

-¡Maldición Minho sigues siendo tan testarudo!-grito Newt- Porque no me dejan en paz de una vez. Fue lo mismo que en el palacio de los Crank. Siempre lo hacen más difícil.

-No puedes pedirnos eso-dijo Minho- eres especial para todos, para mí…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre corpulento aproximadamente de 30 años. Tenía el cabello muy corto de color negro. En sus brazos había varios cortes y cicatrices como si hubiera intentado quitarse la vida muchas veces. La sorpresa del hombre fue tanta que abrió los ojos sorprendido. Miro de uno en uno hasta llegar a Newt.

-¿Qué sucede?- era la misma voz del hombre que había estado minutos antes en la habitación _"Riho"_\- ¿Qué planeas Newt?

Newt frunció el ceño y se puso entre el hombre y sus antiguos compañeros

-Planeas matarnos a todos-grito Riho- ellos son munis asquerosos. Son la destrucción

-Te dije que te largaras de aquí – dijo Newt

-No lo hare-desafío el hombre- Ya no tienes la autoridad. Estas protegiendo a esos munis. Nos estas dando la espalda a todos nosotros

Newt se enfureció

-Está bien. Si ese es el problema- respondió. Saco un arma que tenía atada a la cintura y la apunto hacia Aris- acabare con eso

Y disparo.


	4. Chapter 4

Minho se encontraba muy cerca de Thomas que tenía recostado sobre sí a Aris. Ninguno de los tres podía hablar, estaban demasiado aturdidos como para hacerlo, las circunstancias de lo que había pasado solo unas horas atrás los había confundido demasiado. Se suponía que ellos habían ido arriesgando sus vidas para rescatar a Newt y este en la primera oportunidad les disparo.

~~~Flasback~~~

Newt y el Crank llamado Riho estaban discutiendo. De pronto Newt saco de entre su ropa un arma y disparo hacia Aris.

Minho vio como en cámara lenta Aris caía hacia atrás hasta llegar al piso.

-¡Aris!-el primero en reaccionar fue Thomas que corrió al lado de Aris

Después de unos segundos Minho también se acercó corriendo a Aris. Vio la sangre derramada en el suelo que cada vez se hacía más densa. No sabía en qué momento había aguantado la respiración pero dejo salir un enorme suspiro cuando vio que Aris se movía. La bala había entrado y salido de su hombro. Era peligroso si no se cuidaba pero podía sobrevivir a eso

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-grito Thomas a Newt que seguía discutiendo con Riho- ¡Acaso estás loco!

De pronto el arma de Newt volvió a apuntar hacia ellos. Minho por puro instinto y para proteger a sus amigos se interpuso entre el arma y Thomas y Aris. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro inexpresivo de Newt pero al llegar a los ojos vio una cortina de frialdad

-¿Qué sucedió?- en ese momento apareció una mujer de cabello rojizo perteneciente a la vos que antes los había ayudado –Newt…

-Riho pone en duda mi liderazgo y cree que antepongo a los munis –dijo Newt- solo le demostré que no es así

La mujer recorrió con la mirada el cuarto hasta dar con Aris en el suelo, vio la sangre y corrió hacia él

-¿Qué hiciste?- le reclamo- baja eso ahora- dijo refiriéndose a la arma

Sin embargo Newt no bajo el arma, solo la giro hasta apuntar a Riho

-Parece que hay bastante escandalo arriba-comento Newt. Y afectivamente, Minho podía escuchar susurros y voces provenientes de afuera de la habitación- ¿Por qué no aclaramos tú y yo las cosas ahí?

Riho asintió y ambos abandonaron la habitación

~~~Fin flasback~~~

Después de eso no había vuelto a ver a Newt ni o a ninguna otra persona. Cuando la mujer termino de curar a Aris también había desaparecido

-¡eh! Aris estas bien- murmuro Thomas a Aris –Despierta

Minho giro hacia ellos. Aris tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recostado en el hombro de Thomas, su respiración era lenta pero tranquila

-Solo está dormido- dijo Minho-Déjalo

-No puedo creer lo que paso

Minho asintió. Tampoco podía creerlo, la duda lo comía por dentro ¿Y si Newt era realmente un Crank? No, era imposible ¿entonces porque los había atacado así? No había visto vista nada en los ojos de su Newt, solo había vacío.

-Crees que…-comenzó Thomas – Estoy seguro que las pruebas y los archivos que vi indicaban a Newt pero…

-Shank cállate-rujió Minho – Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. Venimos por Newt pasara lo que pasara aunque fuera un maldito crank

-Lo sé, lo sé- continuo Thomas- solo que no soporto estar aquí encerrado sin hacer nada. Y que Aris este así, no ayuda mucho

Asintió. Él tampoco podía soportar la situación, mucho menos no saber lo que pasaba. Lo poco que había deducido era que se encontraban en las ruinas de las ex instalaciones de CRUEL rodeados por un grupo de Cranks del cual Newt era el líder y trataba de detener a un crank que quería matarlos, aun a costa de matarlos él mismo.

-Cuando Aris despierte encontraremos la forma de salir, después encontraremos a Newt y nos largaremos de aquí aunque sea un Crank

-Eso es un pensamiento muy bonito –dijo de pronto Newt que en ese momento iba abriendo la puerta y los había escuchado- Lastima que se sus planes

Sin pensarlo Thomas se levantó y corrió hacia Newt con el puño levantado para estrellárselo en la cara. Newt retrocedió dando tumbos hasta caer al suelo.

Pero en lugar de levantarse Newt se quedó en el suelo y comenzó a reír de manera drástica

-Bravo Tommy- dijo Newt - Parece que ya tienes más valor. ¿Si te pido que me mates ahora lo harás?

-Eres un imbécil-exclamo furioso Thomas- Pero sigo sin querer hacerlo

-¿Y si te provoco para que lo hagas? – Newt se encogió de hombros y se levantó del piso - Puedo volver a dispararle a Aris

-Oh por favor no lo provoques –interrumpió Aris que a duras penas podía levantarse con un solo brazo- No tienes idea de cuánto duele

Thomas se volvió hacia él y lo ayudo a levantarse, coloco uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura

-Hare que te revisen de nuevo- dijo Newt – no quería lastimarte

-Supongo que solo era para aparentar ¿no?

-Puede ser. Fuiste el primero que entro en mi campo de visión y solo lo hice. Ni siquiera había apuntado

-¿Quiere decir que pudo haber sido cualquiera?-pregunto Minho- Y no solo eso, sino que el hecho de que Aris esté vivo fue porque no sabías que apuntabas a su hombro.

-Enserio Minho, quieres que te explique las cosas paso a paso- replico Newt-Pero sí. Básicamente eso fue lo que sucedió. Ahora soy un Crank y no me interesan, los he dejado vivir porque éramos amigos pero no sé hasta qué punto sean de mi interés

No sabía como pero esas palabras habían hecho eco en lo más profundo de Minho. Avanzo hacia Newt y antes de que el mismo impulso de Thomas de golpearlo lo invadiera lo sostuvo de la playera.

-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras que eres un Crank. Pero vienes con nosotros. No te volveré a dejar, si eres un jodido Crank y vas a perder la demencia lo harás con nosotros. No me importa tener que usar la fuerza y llevarte lejos de aquí

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Minho- Dime Minho porque quieres que vaya contigo

"_Dime Minho porque quieres que vaya contigo" _ esas palabras las había escuchado antes. Newt se las había dicho cuando lo habían salvado de quedar atrapado en el laberinto después de haberse aventado y ellos habían discutido.

En ese momento le había prometido que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían una manera de escapar y vivirían en paz, lo único que tenía que hacer era ser fuerte y quedarse a su lado, él lo protegería. Entonces Newt había preguntado lo mismo _"Dime Minho porque quieres que vaya contigo" _ y Minho pensó en confesarle todos sus sentimientos pero Newt estaba demasiado vulnerable y decidió guardar su secreto para otra ocasión, pero eso nunca llego.

-¿Porque quieres que vaya contigo?-repitió Newt

-Porque eres importante para mí, siempre lo has sido- soltó Minho sin siquiera pensarlo, solo había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la mente. De pronto sintió como los brazos de Newt lo rodeaban y escondía el rostro en su cuello.

-Perdóname Minho-susurro Newt- Te he extrañado

-Newt yo…-Minho estuvo a punto de decir que lo amaba pero fue interrumpido por goles que venían de la plataforma de arriba.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció un hombre de cabello rubio, se veía en las misma condiciones de los demás Crank, su ropa estaba desgastada y tenía golpes por todos lados

-¿Quién te dijo que podías bajar?-pregunto Newt molesto

-Riho dijo que…-comenzó el hombre- Arriba hay pelea

-Pero Riho…

-¡Lárgate!- estallo Newt y apunto su arma hacia el hombre que al verlo salió despavorido

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en donde escucharon los pasos del hombre alejarse y la pelea de arriba se había tranquilizado

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí lo más rápido-Thomas rompió el silencio

-La presencia de los munis ha alarmado a todos-dijo Newt ajeno a Thomas-Pero Gretshen podrá calmarlos

-¿Quién es Gretshen?-pregunto Minho

-La que ha curado a Aris. Es mi mano derecha

-¿Desde cuándo estas con ellos?

-Desde el principio- respondió Newt alejándose de Minho- Es verdad, la última vez que nos vimos fue en el palacio de los Cranks

Minho sintió un estirón fuerte en el estómago. Le desagradaba recordar lo que había pasado ahí, las mayorías de sus pesadillas de debían a ese momento

-No nos trataste muy bien-replico Thomas

-No había otra manera. Suelen ser muy molestos como ahora

-¿Qué paso entonces?-pregunto Minho mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-No lo sé-comenzó Newt-No recuerdo mucho. Todo fue un caos después de que "alguien" expusiera a CRUEL. Creo que ese fuiste tú Tommy. Nadie siguió en el palacio de los Cranks, conocía a Gretshen cuando me iba de ahí. Entonces los dos venimos hasta aquí en busca de respuestas pero todos se habían ido y CRUEL había sido destruido. Nos encontramos con varios Cranks que no estaban ni cercas de estar más allá del límite, personas que apenas se había contagiado. Ningún Crank sobrevive solo y es mejor estar en un grupo que este en las mismas condiciones que tú. Me convertí en su líder pero el tiempo está pasando y todos empezamos a enloquecer.

Entonces en los ojos de Newt se formó la demencia interna

-Pero eso ya paso-continuo Newt- debo proteger a los míos y ustedes son los intrusos

Y apunto de nuevo el arma hacia ellos


End file.
